U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,322 and German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2009 039 000 A1 disclose a labeler that applies a label to a web-shaped rim of a package so that the label is applied to the front of the package when the package is oriented transversely to the transport direction. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,322, the label is pressed into a fillet on the upper and lower side of the web-shaped rim by means of two opposed press-on elements moving toward the applied label in a direction opposite to the transport direction. The package is then stopped by means of the press-on elements and its transport is not continued until the label has been pressed against the package and the press-on elements have been removed. Then, the label is pressed on in the area of the top and bottom surfaces by means of brushes arranged above and below the package. According to DE 10 2009 039 000 A1, only one press-on element is provided, which presses the label into a fillet below the rim by means of a parallel guide while the label is being pressed against the top surface of the package by means of a brush. These embodiments require sufficiently spaced-apart packages and their performance is therefore limited.